The Lady In The Men's Room
by Lenneko-chan
Summary: StarCrossed side-story. Mokuba/OC. They still have to admit they want each other in every possible way, but the physical attraction is all too obvious. Now they are alone. Teenagers   Overactive Hormones   Privacy   M-rated! You have been warned...


**This takes place during chapter 8 of my story StarCrossed, which I called chapter 7. It's the scene in the men's room at KaibaCorp, the scene I never finished but planned to write a side-story about. And tadaa, here it is! I think this is about the most erotic thing I've ever written *blushes* You might want to read the first few chapters of StarCrossed in order to get to know what's going on and who Emiko is. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Warning: language, guy/girl almost lemon.**

**I'd like to apologize for any errors in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the OC, nothing more.**

**Thank you all for reading, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

I was having a little more trouble drying my hair than Emiko. We were walking down the hallway while trying to dry our hair somewhat with the towels Mika had given us. Unlike Emiko, who had smooth hair, my own hair was a mess.

"Do you need a hairbrush?" Emiko asked. I nodded.

"Please," I said somewhat grumpy. She giggled and took her hairbrush out of her bag. I thanked her, before attacking my hair, _willing_ it to become less messy and somewhat presentable again. Needless to say, my hair had a will of its own. Emiko was full out laughing now, her very own sunlight-laugh. She took the hairbrush from me, still giggling, and told me to turn around.

I have to admit that it was quite nice to have Emiko brush my hair for me. It took her about ten minutes, but then at least my head looked decent again. All that was left was to dry my clothes. I thanked her and entered the men's room. The entire room was empty, thank _God._ I'd feel embarrassed to take off my uniform while there's some guy watching. The heater was on, but there wasn't enough room for my pants, shirt and jacket to dry on it all at once, so I let my pants dry first. When my shirt was drying, and I was completely naked from the waist up, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Mokuba?" Emiko asked, her voice somewhat muffled by the door.

"What's up?" I asked.

"May I come in?" Now, I didn't expect _that_.

"Um… s-sure, come on in," I stuttered, a slight blush on my cheeks. The door opened and Emiko walked in, her bag and jacket in hand. Her shirt was damp. I could see her bra. I couldn't exactly make out the color, but I suspected it to be either a dark blue or a black one. And _damn_, she looked hot like that! I suddenly didn't like the heater that much anymore, since the temperature in the room did nothing to make my pants more comfortable. I took a deep breath and looked at my shirt. Shirts that are lying on a heater are not sexy. Not at all.

"Are you alright, Mokuba? You're sweating a little," Emiko's voice came from somewhere way too close. I looked to my right, seeing that Emiko was standing next to me. Like I said, she was way too close. And she was right, I was sweating. Whether it was thanks to my standing too close to the heater for an uncertain amount of time or thanks to Emiko looking way too sexy for her own good, I did not know.

"I'm alright. Just the heater, that's all," I said quickly. Too quickly.

I noticed she was having goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" I asked. It was odd, with the temperature being this high in the room. Then again, that high temperature could be my imagination. Bloody hormones. Emiko blushed.

"I'm alright," she mumbled. I wouldn't have heard her if she hadn't been standing this close to me. And _damn_ my protective nature! You know what I did? I put my arm around her waist and _pulled her closer!_ I'm sure you can imagine that it didn't help my situation one bit. But thanks to my body heat, her goosebumps disappeared. Her blush didn't.

"Thank you," she said shyly. She didn't look at me when she said that. Was she ignoring me now? Did I scare her? I put my free hand under her chin and lifted it, forcing her to look at me. She did, although reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. I could feel her heartbeat. But her heart wasn't just _beating_, it was _pounding_. Had I done that? She gasped and pulled her head from my grasp. It felt like rejection, and it hurt. My face fell.

"Emiko?" I sounded worried now. She bit her bottom lip.

"Emiko?"

"You!" she then shouted. My jaw dropped. What had I done _now_?

"_You're_ what's wrong!" she said. The silence was deafening, if you get what I'm saying. Then I grabbed her chin again, lifting it with force. There was no kindness in my eyes, I knew that.

"Likewise," I hissed, and forcefully pressed my mouth on hers. It was like a dam had broken somewhere inside of me, for I held absolutely nothing back as I grabbed Emiko's arms, turned us around and pushed he against the cold wall with all my power. She didn't stand a chance, I was way too strong. She couldn't move, and she didn't really try to. Instead, she started to kiss me back as soon as her brain had registered what the _hell_ what going on! And what a kiss it was. Our tongues were fighting, and half of the time our lips weren't even touching , and it was hot, and wet, and slightly dirty, but I didn't give a damn about any of that. All I cared about was that Emiko looked hot and that I wanted her and all the rest of the world could go screw itself for all I cared.

I hadn't noticed it, but I'd let go of Emiko's arms by then and now my hands were flat against the wall on either side of Emiko, trapping her, and her arms were wound around my neck and I could suddenly feel her still damp shirt on my naked skin ten times better it seemed. I moaned as the feeling shot straight to my groin and I only pressed against Emiko harder. I don't know how she managed to keep breathing. Lord know I was having difficulty with that myself, and I wasn't the only pressed against a wall!

When we pulled away for much needed air, Emiko started t attack my neck with her mouth. I threw my head back and moaned through clenched teeth. Where did she learn that? She was licking up and down my neck slowly, almost too slow, but still fast enough that it was about to drive me mad. I panted heavily when she bit down gently. I moaned again when she started to suck, and I could feel myself grow hard. Emiko took her sweet time with what was bound to be a dark hickey and I vaguely hoped my brother would never see it, but that thought flew out of the window instantly when the beautiful girl in front of me suddenly left my neck and went for my mouth again. I kissed back eagerly, while my right hand started to wander towards the hem of Emiko's shirt. She didn't seem to notice, and sighed into the kiss, which was less violent than the first one, but no less passionate.

Suddenly, Emiko gasped, and I smirked as my hand started to travel up the girl's naked skin under her shirt. She didn't stop, and I salivated at the feeling of all that hot, damp, sweet skin against my hand. Then Emiko pulled away from me, only to reach for the buttons of her shirt and in less than a minute the garment had joined my shirt on the heater, forgotten, and Emiko and I had skin to skin contact. We threw our arms around each other and she easily submitted when I once again claimed her mouth. It was a quick, heated kiss, and I soon started to place hot, open mouth kisses all over her jaw and neck and her shoulder and now _she_ was the one gasping and moaning loudly. I bit down, hard, and she gasped. I suspected that she'd made to cry out but managed to stifle it somehow. If anything, it only turned me on more. I bit her again.

"More!" she suddenly pleaded, and it was like a white hot arrow shot right through me. My whole body tensed up with the effort it took to not just throw her against the wall and _fuck_ her _senseless_! Instead, my hand went for the clasp of her bra (as it turned out, it was a dark blue one), but I couldn't open the damn thing. With an airy laugh, Emiko reached behind her back with one hand to help me, and she was completely naked from the waist up only a few seconds later. She blushed heavily as I let my eyes shamelessly roam over her exposed skin. She looked like she was made to be loved. Physically. Hesitating only slightly, I let my right hand travel from her shoulder to her breasts while my left hand lay on my friend's lower back to keep her in place. Not that she seemed to have any intention of leaving. Blushing with a mixture of mild shame and excitement, Emiko followed my every move with her eyes, panting heavily. When I touched her, she stopped breathing for a second, after which her breathing abruptly sped up. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and leaned in, kissing the light skin. While my mouth was busy , both my hands were now on their way to the girl's ass. It was firm under my touched, and I could clearly hear Emiko moan my name. I looked up and saw that she'd closed her eyes. She opened them slowly and our heated gazes locked. What she saw in mine must've startled her, for she gasped and leaned back against the wall, away from _me_. Oh, _hell_ no! I growled dangerously as I grabbed her hips and yanked her back against my hard body. She shuddered, and had to hold on to me to keep standing upright. Next thing she knew, I'd grabbed her leg and pulled it up, and she wound it around my waist willingly, thereby pulling us closer together than ever before. And there was no way she couldn't feel the bulge in my pants.

Suddenly, she ground our hips together and I almost lost it. It was a lot like it had been in the park. She did it again. And again. And then I pushed her against the wall and used my body to hold her there, looking down on her with a heated gaze. She looked so lost. She was completely at my mercy now and we both knew it and at that moment, I'd have done anything for a condom. I wanted Emiko like I'd never wanted anything else before in my entire life. I roughly lifted her skirt and she closed her eyes in anticipation. She tried to roll her hips against mine again when nothing happened, and our bodies touched in the most intimate way possible with all those damned clothes still in the way. Speaking of which, why the hell were we still wearing those? My hand travelled to the zipper of my pants and I tried not to accidentally touch myself, 'cause I'd cum if that happened!

When Emiko heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, her eyes snapped open and she looked at the evidence of my desire with eyes that were dark with lust and desire. Then she reached out with her hand and touched me trough the fabric of my boxershorts. I moaned harder than ever and despite what I said earlier, I managed to hold back the orgasm that was _begging_ to be released. I was panting heavily while Emiko caressed me gently. Dear Lord, this would be the death of me, I was sure! And it might've been, had the door not opened suddenly. My head snapped up and I was painfully aware of what the man who'd come in could see. The man in question paled visibly, then he became redder than a tomato. He stammered something along the lines of "I'm sorry" and "carry on", and then left in a hurry. The mood was ruined, but that just might've been a good thing. Emiko and I let go of each other, suddenly both sober, and I couldn't look at her, I just _couldn't_.

"Maybe we should go back," I heard her whisper. I turned around slowly and my heart ached when I saw her standing there, trying to put her shirt on like nothing had happened, but the look in her eyes betrayed her. As the dark blue bra vanished underneath the white cloth, I managed to get my voice to work again.

"Yeah… maybe we should," I replied.

* * *

**And it's done! That was quite hard to write, but I like how it turned out. I hope you liked it as well. Please be so kind to leave a review! I'd love to know what you think of this!**

**Reviews make my day, flames just warm my hands.**

**Love,  
Anne  
**


End file.
